An air conditioner is an apparatus configured to perform indoor cooling or heating, circulates a refrigerant between an indoor unit and an outdoor unit, and performs cooling or heating operation using properties that ambient heat is absorbed when the refrigerant in a liquid state evaporates and the heat is emitted when the refrigerant is liquefied.
Recently, air conditioners, in which an opening is formed in a front surface of a main body to improve quality of an exterior thereof and the opening can be opened or closed using a door unit, are being developed.
In the case of such an air conditioner, because the opening is open while the air conditioner is used and the opening is closed while the air conditioner is not used, an opening or closing operation of the door unit is performed when an operation signal for the air conditioner is input by a user. In this case, obstacles, such as fingers of the user or other objects (hereinafter, referred to as obstacles), are jammed, and thus there is a problem in that the opening is incompletely closed, is closed in a state in which the obstacles are jammed, or the like.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.